Pool Toy Spell
by zuberic
Summary: Bell has watched her husband read a new spell book for the last two week. her curiosity getting the better of her she decides to take a look. What she finds is very interesting.


Pool toy spell

It was a warm summer afternoon as Bell stood in front of her bedroom mirror. She turned around as admiring the new swimsuit she had bought. Bell and her husband had just been invited at a pool party by Pinkie Pie, and while wearing a swimsuit wasn't really needed she wanted to look nice for the party regardless.

As she finished adjusting her suit she headed towards the door but stopped when she noticed a familiar spell book sitting on the nightstand. Her husband would often be looking through it looking for something interesting to try. Despite him having this new book for the last 2 weeks Bell had never looked inside it. It wasn't like Cricket ever stopped her from doing so It was just an average spell book after all. The title on the other hand is what made her nervous to look inside it. The title read "quirky spells and pranks." She was always a little bit worried that it was booby trapped or something. Her curiosity about this book had slowly been wearing away at that fear and for some reason today she decided to see what was inside it.

Levitating the tome closer to her she gulped and slowly opened the cover. Closing her eyes she prepared herself for something to jump out at her, but when nothing happened she began scanning the table of contents. Just as the title said the book had many different spells ranging from the average colour swap to the more bizarre ones like turning your friend into a hat. As she skimmed the contents her eyes stopped at a particular image. Before her was a silhouette of a large pool toy shaped like a pony. The page title read "pool toy fun" spelled out in cartoony balloon letters. Curious as to what kind of fun she could have with a pool toy she read on. The spell itself was pretty straight forward. The spell allowed the user to transform into a pool toy. The effect would only be temporary and would fade in 2 hours after it was cast.

Pondering for a while about it she decided to try it. Cricket wasn't expecting her downstairs for another 15 minutes. She figured she could easily cast the spell, try it out, and then change herself back before the party. Placing the book on a nearby stand she positioned herself in front of her full length mirror. After a quick glance to double check she was still on the right page she casted the spell.

A few seconds passed as her horn glowed brightly. Just as she was about to stop her magic aura started flowing down her body. Her entire body soon became lit by a sparkling field of light blue energy as it began the transformation her. Feeling light headed she looked up at her horn. Her magic shifted colour as it flowed down over her body in an orange aura. As the spell Morphed her skin seams appeared around the base of her horn and along the side of her head. Bell couldn't help but smile at the thought of being made of rubber. Her mane soon disappeared as it was replaced by a simple green outline along her skull. The wave of energy soon transformed her entire head and continued downwards. Lifting one of her legs up to her face she watched as her hooves puff up and rounded out. The rest of her body soon followed as air began to expand inside her. Bell felt ticklish as the air filled every empty pocket of her body. The spell soon washed over her flanks and tail finishing its transformation. Bell's stopped giggling as she felt something pop out of her left flank. Turning to look she spotted a small valve just above her cutie mark.

Bell took a long look in the mirror as she admiring her new form. The light from the overhead lamp made her now transparent body glow. "I guess my husband can see right through me now." Curious she bit her tongue testing to see if she could still feel pain. To her surprise she heard a soft squeak like a chew toy come out of her mouth.

She jumped in the air with joy and soon found that much like a balloon she drifted slowly back down to the ground. Enjoying the sensation of being light as a feather she continued to dance in front of the mirror.

After about 5 minutes of bouncing she realized she had to change back. Looking back at her reflection she raised her horn into the air to cast the spell, but nothing happened. She tried again and again but each time she wasn't even able of create a spark. She could feel the magic inside her so why couldn't she turn back. Gasped as she noticed a footnote on the spell page.

Caution during spell duration unicorn magic is disrupted due to time lock of this spell.

The mere thought of her having to explain she cast a spell on herself without reading the whole page made her blush, though being made of rubber she was unable to do so.

Her train of thought was suddenly derailed when she heard hoofs coming up the stairs. The thought of Cricket seeing her like this made her suddenly nervous. Her ears shot up listening as the steps got closer. She quickly spun around and started walking towards the door but stopped when her legs froze up on her. She grunted as she tried to make them move again but she had somehow lost control of them. All she could do was watch as her legs lowered her body to the ground and locked into a relaxed laying position.

"Honey you ready yet." Cricket said from outside the door.

Bell tried with all her might to move but soon realized she couldn't feel them anymore "Don't come in. I'm not ready yet."

"I'm sure however you look is fine. We're going to pool party. Your mane is going to get wet regardless."

Bell knew the door was unlocked and that Cricket could come in whenever he wanted but it was a known fact that when mares wanted privacy you gave them it, but there was no guarantee that he would stay out for long. "Just a few more minutes."

"You said that 20 minutes ago. I'm just coming in to get my watch."

"Wait no..." She said to late as Cricket opened the door to the bedroom.

As Cricket entered the room he stopped as he started at his now pool toy wife.

Bell smiled awkwardly as she stared back at Cricket. "I...I can explain."

Cricket cracked a smile as he replied "ha-ha, it actually worked."

Bell jaw dropped "What worked? This isn't funny I can't move."

"Well, I kind of enchanted that spell book with a hypnotic suggestion."

"So you made me turn myself into a pool toy."

"No, but you got to admit the timing is bit funny."

"Okay fine, haha, very funny now can you please change me back." Bell said her face feeling stiffer by the minute.

"Don't worry about that. Just enjoy yourself you'll turn back halfway through the party anyway."

"I'm...not...amused." She said as her face started molding into a fixed toothy grin.

Cricket walked over to her side and leaned down "Okay so I didn't think that spell would make you immobile but here's the deal, tomorrow you can turn me into whatever you want from that spell book. Now let's go have some fun honey."

"_Well that seems fair I guess_" she said to herself now unable to even talk. Without even a delay she felt her valve pop open and she began to deflate. Once she was fully deflated Cricket folded her up and took her to the pool party.

Bell quickly got over Crickets prank once she was re-inflated and floating on the water. It was kind of nice to just float there and have no worries for a while. Two hours later just as the spell suggested she turned back to normal. However it seemed there was a slight side effect of feeling fat for the next two hours afterwards.

AN: might plan sequel if this one isn't a complete silly idea.


End file.
